


What could've happened?

by Blckfenix



Series: Embrace of a Lifetime [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Smut, ok maybe one benefit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blckfenix/pseuds/Blckfenix
Summary: The people asked for it. I provided. Hopefully, it meets standards.For full context read Hold on Tight.





	What could've happened?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarkehasfuntoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clarkehasfuntoo).



Later that same day, Clarke was putting the books down for the night and went outside to have a cigarette. After sitting her wine glass down, she opened her facebook app and mindlessly scrolled through meme and vine videos. One update caught her eye.

 

_ Fox McGregor:  So. Bored.  _ 9:52 p.m.

 

Clarke swirled the wine in her glass. She pulled up a new message to Fox and sent a casual hello.

 

Fox: whats up pretty lady

CG: bored same as you. Just got done with reading assignment

Fox: dude that shit was brutal

CG: you’re telling me

CG: Bell came and got the kids. I’m free!!!

Fox: ohho...so what are the big free plans for the evening then?

CG: i’m not sure. I dont really want to go out. 

Fox: up for some company? I’m tired of staring at the same four walls

CG: hell yeah sounds good.  I have wine

 

Clarke snapped a picture of her wine glass not really paying attention to what she sent.

 

Fox: wow

 

Confused Clarke checked the picture and smirked at her unintentional tease.

 

CG: would you believe me if i said that was an accident? Lol like i said...no kids...i’m free

 

The picture had the wine glass, and a set of muscular, pale legs running long behind it.  She had an oversized t-shirt on and underwear and that was it. If she would’ve been anywhere but on her small back porch, she would’ve had on more clothes. It was a hella good shot for an unintentional sexy selfie though.

 

Fox: i was hoping it wasn’t, it’s an amazing picture

 

_ Oh really?- _

 

CG: well in that case your welcome, see you soon?

 

Fox: uh...yeah...be there in a bit

 

Clarke had small butterflies in her stomach.  She loved flirting - innocent harmless flirting. The simple give and take of compliments that meant someone appreciated you and/or your body. 

 

Clarke had always felt a small attraction towards Fox. She was smart, kind, and witty. Anyone in the same room with her was either jealous or hungry for her. Not in an all-consuming way, not like the fire she felt with Lexa, but still a generous flare of heat.

 

Clarke decided to forgo pants at all for the rest of the night and see how things played out. If anything, the look on Fox’s face when she let her into the house was worth it. She stood there a moment, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Fox ran a hand through her red-brown hair, and Clarke allowed her feast on exposed skin with her eyes.  

 

Fox looked pretty damn good too.  Low cut blue jeans barely met the edge of her tight baseball tee with a slit at the neck exposing more tan skin on the woman’s chest. She had on Converse to throw the look together. The look reminded her of a sultry voice, short, wild brown hair, and tattoos.

 

“Come on in, and I’ll find you a glass of wine.” 

 

Fox had been to her house before for study sessions and group projects so she left her at the door and walked to the kitchen for the offered wine.

 

“So,” Fox said as she followed her into the kitchen, “are you trying to kill a girl or are you normally half dressed when the kids aren’t home?”

 

Clarke laughed and shrugged her shoulders, “Usually it's just Raven, Octavia and me.  Pants are optional when it is a girls night.”

 

“Clarke! Bell said he got a new phone and had the kids why didn’t you call - oh, am I interrupting something?” Octavia glanced between a blushing Fox and a glaring Clarke. “Raven get in here!”

 

“You could’ve helped with the beer, O. Seriously I’m dying here.” Raven stopped at the fridge and shoved the armload of alcohol inside with a flourish. “Didn’t need your damn help after all.”

 

Raven turned, “Oh my, are we interrupting something?” Raven let loose a dangerous smirk.

 

“Idiots this is Fox, Fox these are my idiots, Raven and Octavia.”

 

Fox was still blushing while she exchanged greetings with the blonde’s best friends. 

 

“What the hell are you doing in my house?” Clarke pulled out her best mom glare and set it loose on the troublemakers.

 

“Bell called me, told me he stopped by earlier,” Octavia said.

 

Raven nodded, “O called me. I got the beer, and here we all are.”

 

The four situated themselves at Clarke’s kitchen table and Raven brought out a deck of cards. “Waterfall, anyone?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Fox said.

 

“Do you really have to ask?” Octavia snarked.

 

“Holy shit, you guys are just here to get me drunk.” Clarke groaned but got up and opened all the windows in the kitchen and living room. If they were going to play waterfall, then she needed to be able to smoke.

 

Fortunately, all players knew the same rules and the game was extremely fun. Clarke found herself relaxing completely. Every once in a while she would catch Fox’s eyes on her. Usually tracing the exposed flesh of her legs.

 

Clarke had enough confidence that she didn’t mind being half naked with Fox in the room.  It was all girls and that was when they could let their hair down so to speak. 

 

When Fox started following the path her eyes were taking with careful fingertips, Clarke grew immediately more alert. Fox kept a straight face but she was watching Clarke; looking for any signs that she should stop. Clarke let her continue with her light touches and eventually brought a barefoot to Fox’s unclothed ankle, rubbing gently up and down in tandem with Fox’s touch. 

 

Raven finally caught the movement from her side of the table and gestured to them. Octavia’s eyes sparkled with mirth.  “I think I have had enough games for the night, Raven. What do you say to a movie at my place?”

 

Fox was now wholeheartedly focused on Clarke and not paying attention.  Several bottles of beer and empty cups littered the area around the two that were undressing each other with their eyes.

 

“I think that’s a good idea, O.” Clarke said, one hand vaguely waving to the door. “I’ll text you guys tomorrow.”

 

“You had better!” Raven shouted as the door slammed. Muffled curses and laughter filtering through the now closed door.

 

“Hey, Fox?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Will you kiss me?” 

 

Fox jerked her eyes to Clarke’s and she swallowed thickly. They were both drunk, they both knew it. Clarke didn’t want to be alone, and her guilt made her speak up.

 

“I have told you everything the last few weeks going on with me. Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

 

Fox had become her uninvested third party she could talk to about Lexa, Bellamy, and even Ray and O. She knew how Clarke felt about all of them, yet Clarke didn’t know anything going on with Fox except that she had a bad relationship months back that didn’t end well. She hardly ever spoke of it, and Clarke didn’t want to pressure her into talking. Clarke thought that Fox may have been in an abusive relationship with someone and her trauma from that time caused her to hesitate in telling people her story.

 

“I like you Clarke, and I know what I’m doing.  I’m ok with this if you are…”

 

“Ok…”  Clarke breathed the last word out and Fox dropped her gaze to Clarke's lips.

 

She reached up and cradled Clarke’s face in her hands, making Clarke look up into her eyes. When eyes met, Fox leaned in and kissed Clarke gently.  So gently Clarke couldn’t be sure if it was an actual kiss.

 

A hand traveled further up into unexplored territory and rested lightly on the hip of the blonde’s panties.  Clarke had a moments regret that she didn’t put on anything fancier than regular white bikini cut, but pushed the thought away quickly when Fox started nibbling on her bottom lip.

 

Fox released her lip with a pop. “If I do anything you don’t like, tell me.”

 

With a broad sweep of the arm, Fox cleared the kitchen table of beer cans and cups. She took Clarke by the hand and guided her to sit on the edge. Fox may look small but at the moment she made Clarke like clay in her hands with her dominant nature.

 

Clarke was a little thrown off by the woman. She was usually more reserved; the alcohol must have made her more adventurous. Clarke pulled her closer and this time she took a lip and ran a delicate tongue around the edges.

 

Fox moaned low in her throat. Spurred on by Fox’s manner, Clarke kissed her with force.  Her tongue gently probing requesting entrance which was immediately given. Both girls pulled their bodies closer. 

 

Clarke ran a hand under Fox’s shirt cupping her breast as they kissed.  Fox in turn, went back to showering pale legs and bikini lines with circular motions from fingertips. Clarke craved things to move a bit faster. She had always been a good lover she had thought, but she grew impatient with delicate touches.

 

Clarke wrapped her legs around Fox who was still standing near the edge of the table and in doing so trapped her hand at the apex of Clarke’s thighs. Fox cupped her sex over her underwear, and a light moan escaped Clarke. She rolled her hips into that hand seeking friction.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Clarke.” 

 

Clarke didn’t want that kind of intimacy. She hated herself for feeling this way but she just wanted to have sex. Simple, no strings attached, sex. Clarke didn’t respond, she just wrapped her hand behind Fox’s head and pulled her down to clash lips together again.

 

It seemed Clarke’s motivation had worked. Fox pulled away abruptly, and Clarke darted for the button on the red head’s jeans. Working quickly she pulled the zipper down and shoved her hand down into wet heat. Feeling Fox’s arousal made Clarke’s own pool start to form.

 

Fox moaned a little louder with direct stimulation and reached to pull off Clarke's underwear.

 

“Want to go to the bedroom?” Fox said in between pants.

 

“How about this?” 

 

Clarke lifted her shirt off and threw it to the side of the room. Now she sat naked on her kitchen table dripping with lust. Fox drew her own shirt up and over, only breaking eye contact when the fabric blocked her view. A quick wiggle of the hips released from the confinement of jeans and underwear. Fox stepped forward again matching Clarke in her nudity.

 

Clarke placed a hand on Fox’s chest, stopping her advance. “Oh no.”

 

She jumped lightly from the table and firmly but gently pushed Fox belly down to the wooden surface. “Damn, Clarke.”

 

Clarke let her hand wander down Fox’s back and over her rear.  She continued her trail down trembling thighs and finally rubbed through Fox’s folds with quick firm pressure.

 

Fox’s arms were trembling and Clarke thrived on the power she felt. “Are you ok? Clarke tried to keep in mind what her theory was on Fox’s history but a panting “yeah” erased her worries. She could hear the desire in Fox’s voice, and the sight of this girl on her table face down, pussy ready for the taking forced a moan from Clarke's lips.

 

Clarke ran her hand back and forth, teasing her entrance, building up Fox’s desire. A wandering hand directly on her clit staggered Clarke’s breath.  Fox had reached back and was now the one spurring Clarke forward. Taking the demand for what it was Clarke slowly inserted a digit.

 

Clarke draped herself over Fox’s back using the top of her thigh to help set the pace. Fox arched her back and Clarke left little bits all down her spine. Feeling her own orgasm approaching, Clarke increased the pace of her hand and was rewarded with a loud almost strangled moan. Fox’s fingers twitched near Clarke’s entrance and suddenly Clarke felt herself eagerly welcoming Fox to her inner walls. She could feel herself squeezing, trying to pull them further in.

 

The position had to be hurting Fox’s wrist, but she didn’t complain. Clarke added another finger and the moan’s of Fox started rivaling the creek of the table they had commandeered for their sexcapades. Their movements reached a peak and Fox toppled over the edge first, digging her free hand hard into Clarke’s thigh.

 

Clarke righted herself, and Fox did the same turning around. “Wow, that was...good. Real good.”  She pushed Clarke back to the table again. “Now let me try something.”

 

After Clarke got on the table, Fox sank to her knees and pulled Clarke's legs over her shoulders. Clarke felt the knot in her stomach that was desire grow tight with anticipation. She had never had a lover that would go down on her. She leaned back on her elbows and took in the sight that was below her.  

 

For a moment she thought Fox’s eyes were a deep shade of green. She shook her head and when she looked again, Fox’s eyes were a deep brown, almost black. The first swipe of tongue through her folds pushed all irrelevant thoughts straight out of her head.

 

“Holy fuck,” she drew out the words reveling in the sensations running through her core. Fox tapped her thigh, mouth still running the full length of Clarke’s sex. When Clarke opened her eyes, Fox pulled back. “Look at me.”

 

Eye’s locked, Fox slowly, deliberately pulled Clarke’s hood back with careful fingers, displaying the bundle of nerves that demanded so much attention. She wrapped thin lips around the nub and sucked lightly.

 

Clarke grabbed Fox’s hair and pulled gently, silently asking for more pressure. Fox obliged, and soon Clarke was a breathless mess. The muscles of her abs and thighs flexed and rolled under her skin.  A thin line of perspiration ran across her brow and between her breasts. 

 

The sudden entrance of two fingers in wet heat pushed Clarke roughly and unexpectedly over the edge. She called out, ears unable to discern what she had spoken.

 

Clarke collapsed back fully on the table, legs like jelly still on Fox’s shoulders.

 

Fox unwound Clarke’s legs, pulled her up, and guided her to the living room. They sat silently with aftershocks still coursing through both of their bodies. 

 

“You have an exceptional tongue, Fox. Jesus.”

 

After the silence, the announcement from Clarke made both girls giggle breaking the rising tension in the room over what had just occurred.

 

“I’m not going to lie, I had the biggest crush on you for forever.  I’m glad I got to have you and I don’t regret it, but it just solidifies my theory on women.”

 

“Don’t tell me I’m your coming out story?” Clarke questioned uneasily. She didn’t want Fox to go all ‘stage 5 clinger’ on her.

 

“Yes and no. I have had an interest in you for forever, but there is another girl that has had my eye for much longer. She lives about an hour away and we went to school for a brief time together. I have always known that I loved her, just never had enough courage to do anything about it.”

 

Clarke exhaled mightily with relief.

 

“Please, I didn’t mean to offend you. You weren’t an experiment or anything. I just -”

 

Clarke stopped Fox’s speech by placing a finger on her lips.

 

“It’s ok, Fox. We both know how I feel about Lexa. Damning as it is.”

 

“Speaking of Lexa, have you seen her lately. It might be a good time to go on a few dates while your baby daddy has the kiddos.”

 

“Not since she was sucking face with that twat at work.” Clarke tried to conceal the venom and pain in her voice, but of course, it didn’t work.

 

“Clarke, either she will come around or she won’t. I wish we could dup her like she did you.”

 

“Thanks but no thanks. If she feels anything for me then I don’t want to hurt her.”

 

“You really do have it bad don’t you?”

 

“I really do.”

 

“You said her name. Earlier. You orgasmed with Lexa on your mind whether you want to admit it or not.”

 

The two tracked down their discarded clothes and got dressed. They watched a movie and fell asleep on their own ends of the couch. Feet entangled to ensure the presence of another person. Neither brought up the name Clarke had called out again.


End file.
